pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaze Rod Beauty!/Transcript
(Jesse is walking through the forest when she is pinned against a tree.) Jesse: Who's there? Aiden: (voice only) Keep still, Jesse. That's a good girl. (He lifts a cloth to Jesse's mouth, knocking her out.) (Meanwhile....the group was looking for Jesse) Lukas: (increasingly getting more worried) Jesse! Where are you? Percy's Charmander: (yelling and calling) "Char mander?!" ("Where'd you go?!") (At the fortress, Jesse wakes up to see Aiden in front of her.) Aiden: Hello, Jesse. Jesse: Drop the pleasantries. We both know why I'm here. Aiden: Yep. Maya, you're on sentry duty. Gill, show her to her cell. (Gill takes Jesse by the arm and drags her to a room with a bed. Meanwhile, Eevee was sniffing around for clues, she returns to Percy's group) Percy: Find anything? Percy's Eevee: Ee vee! (Follow me!) (Eevee starts running toward the fortress.) Jesse: (Walking around her cell, she gets an idea.) Hey, Gill? Gill: (He lowers a glass partition separating them.) Yeah? (Jesse takes her chance and runs down the hall to the door.) HEY! Jesse: See ya! (She throws the door open and sees - her friends!) Guys! Percy: What happened out there? Jesse: I'll tell you later. Right now, we gotta run!!! (She breaks into a sprint.) Percy: Let's make like a "Treecko" and "Leavanny", right? (Petra groans.) Percy's Eevee: (groans) Eev vuie vuie? Vee Vee? ("You just couldn't resist, could you") Percy: No, not a "Chansey" with that pu-oof.. (Eevee annoyingly uses Tackle on Percy, knocking him out cold. Jesse snickers.) Percy: Why me? Petra: Cuz you're the only one making those puns. Percy's Eevee: (pouts) Eev vuie vuie! Jesse: Guys, c'mon! (Percy picks himself up and follows the group) Lukas: So what happened, Jesse? Jesse: Not too much. (They confront one of the Blaze Rods, Aiden) Jesse: Oh, dear... Percy: (glaring at Aiden) Aiden!!! Jesse: (She walks up to Aiden, looking directly into his eyes.) Aiden, you don't have to do this. Just surrender peacefully and all this can be worked out. (Aiden responds by shoving Jesse out of the way, knocking her to the ground.) Percy: Jesse's right, Just stop with your "Mankey" business. (Petra facepalms, and Aiden shuts his eyes in utter annoyance.) Aiden: What the hell is wrong with you? (Jesse's Bulbasaur and Percy's Charmander looked at Aiden) Jesse: Knock it off! Aiden: Shut it, Jesse! Percy: Stop quarrelling, you two. (Both of them turn to glare at him, But Charmander and Bulbasaur gave Aiden a death glare.) Percy's Charmander: (glaring at Aiden) "Char mander char char!" ("Don't make me do this!") Jesse's Bulbasaur: Bulba! (Or me!) (Lampent began to attack, but Charmander use a new attack, as its tail glowed like metal) Ivor's Goodra "Goo?" ("Huh?") Percy: What the....? (Charmander's metallic tail smacked Lampent hard, knocking it into Aiden, causing Lampent to pass out with swirly eyes.) Percy: Was that an Iron Tail?! Lukas: No idea. Percy: Well, Lampent is unable to battle! (All that's left was his Dusclops, which struck Bulbasaur with Shadow Punch, but was still standing. Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip. Dusclops was about to hit Bulbasaur with Dark Pulse, but Charmander jumped in the way at the last second taking the force of the hit, knocking it out instead of Bulbasaur, as Percy recalled it. Jesse claps a hand to her mouth.) Percy: You need to depend on Bulbasur, he has faith in you, you know? Jesse: I... Think...? (Bulbasaur looks at Jesse in concern, and then starts glowing!) Olivia: (blinded by the strong glow) That light....! Jesse: (has her hand shielding her eyes) What is that? Percy: (seeing the glow) Bulbasaur must be evolving! Jesse: It's what? (Bulbsaur's bulb bloomed with leaves and a pink bulb, and grew in size, as the glow dispersed, an Ivysaur stood its place, as Percy got out his Pokedex) Percy's Pokedex: Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon. A Grass and Poison type, and the evolved form of Bulbasur. As Ivysaur takes in nutrients, a large flower blooms from the bulb on its back. Axel: Wow. (Ivysaur turned to Aiden and Dusclops with an angry look. Jesse grins.) Percy: You're in for it now, Aiden! (Jesse cheers, Ivysaur's bulb begins glowing sparkles and absorbing sunlight. Everyone except Percy looks confused.) Percy: I think Ivysaur is storing energy for Solar Beam. (Ivysaur was all charged up of sunlight) Lukas: Solar what? (Olivia read the move in a guidebook. She finally finds it and starts reading.) Ivor: What does it say? Olivia: (reading) Solar Beam, One of Ivysaur's most powerful attacks. Light is collected and formed into a powerful beam with intensive force. (Ivysaur's bulb was fully charged and unleashed an explosive beam which completely annihilated Dusclops which crashes into a tree. Jesse starts jumping around and cheering.) Aiden: (recalls Dusclops) I'll remember this....! (He retreats for now.) Jesse: Great, he's gone. ''(She grins.)